


A Change of Pace

by Ninjababe



Series: Walkabout on Midgard [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's boredom doesn't last long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This has been percolating in my head since I saw Thor the first time, but it wasn't until my second viewing tonight that I got the last bits I needed for the story.
> 
> So, sit back, relax, and watch Thor meet the SGC...

Clearing his throat, General Hammond addressed the conference room. "Members of Stargate Command, may I introduce Doctor Jane Foster, SHIELD's expert on inter-dimensional travel."

"Thank you, General," the brunette woman at the General's side said as she stepped behind the podium and tidied her notes. After smiling towards the large blonde man seated in the back corner, she addressed the room, "My research began with Einstein-Rosen Bridges..."

That was the last Jack O'Neill heard as he pulled a paper out from under his chair. He carefully folded the paper into a paper airplane, then threw it across the back of the conference room.

Looking up, he saw the woman still lecturing, so he pulled out another paper for a second plane.

However, as he was about to release his second creation, he saw an folded paper fly past his chair. Turning to the side, he was faced with a large grin on the face of the SHIELD agent that had entered with Doctor Foster.

"This... means war," Jack muttered with a grin of his own.

And, the race was on. Who could make the best paper airplane and make it go the farthest...

"Excuse me?"

Jack looked up toward the podium, a wide eyed look on his face.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the room?" Jane Foster asked, glaring at the two men.

Jack's aerial paper opponent answered before Jack could make an excuse. "Yes. Through no fault of your own, sweet lady, this is quite boring to myself, and obviously to my friend..." The man turned to Jack, his boyish smile showing off perfect teeth.

"Jack O'Neil."

"Greetings, Jack, son of Neil. I am Thor."

"Thor?" Jack looked a bit confused.

"Yes, Thor."

Jack shook his head. "You look nothing like the other Thor I've met."

"Guys!" Jane exclaimed as she walked towards the pair.

One moment, fair one," Thor said before turning to Jack, looking slightly confused. "You've met many Thors?"

"Well, just the one," Jack said with a shrug.

Thor looked interested. "Oh, what is his countenance?"

Jack raised his hand to shoulder level. "About yay high, grey, big eyes."

"Ah! I know of whom you speak. Are you in contact with him?" Thor asked, grinning again.

"Yes, why?"

Thor threw his arms wide. "He owes me 30 marks! And, that is before a millennia of interest."

Jane, who had been trying to get the men's attention, stopped suddenly. "Wait, wait, wait. An alien owes you money?"

"He lost a bet, but Father shut the Bifrost down, and I was forbidden to return to Midgar for a few centuries. Besides, am I not considered an alien by your government?"

This question caused the members of Stargate Command, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, to leap from their chairs and back up.

Jack however, didn't move. "You're an alien?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Jane stated with hands on her hips. "He's a trans-dimensional being."

"There's a difference?" Jack asked. Then, he put up his hand. "Wait, never mind. I don't need to know."

"I'm going to go back to my lecture," Jane stated. "The two of you, since you are so bored, can leave the room. We'll continue the talk of aliens and trans-dimensional beings afterwards."

Thor kissed Jane's knuckles and grinned. "Thank you, fair lady."

As the two men left the conference room, Thor started to explain the bet he had won many a year ago.


End file.
